Sex & Tears Prision
by Narukito y MR IYU
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha fue encarcelado por asesinato y debe cumplir una condena de 6 meses en la prision. Desde el momento que puso un pie adentro supo como era todo, y conocio a quien reinaba en la carcel, Naruto Uzumaki, un yakuza muy peligroso y temido por todos, el cual decidio que Sasuke seria de su propiedad desde el primer momento que lo vio. YAOI NS
1. Declarado culpable

Hola gente de ! Gracias a una recomendacion por parte de los fans de otras paginas decidimos empezar a publicar aqui y empezaremos con este fic, dependiendo de como nos vaya publicaremos muchos otros que tenemos en AY, para aquellos que les agrada la historia les dejamos nuestro grupo de facebook para que sigan nuestras actualizaciones y se enteren de nuestros proyectos, un beso a todos y lean por favor, esperamos disfruten de nuestras cochinadas.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO DE YAOI, SI NO TE AGRADA POR FAVOR EVITA LEERLO, YA ESTAS ADVERTIDO.**

 **PAREJA: NS**

Link grupo: groups/FicsNarukito/

* * *

El jurado estaba debatiendo en una sala de juntas, la familia Uchiha esperaba el veredicto del jurado y la sentencia del juez. El Uchiha más pequeño, Sasuke, era el acusado, quien había cometido un acto de homicidio en defensa propia, no es que de verdad quisiera matar a aquella persona que intentó robarle el coche, es más ni siquiera se imaginó alguna vez manchar sus manos con sangre ajena, tan solo tenía 18 años, iba a la universidad y tenía novia, tenía una vida perfecta y tenía miedo a que todo se echara a perder.

Un hombre de enmedio del jurado se levantó y pidió la palabra al juez.

-En vista de lo sucedido, declaramos a Sasuke Uchiha culpable por el asesinato del aquel hombre, cuyo nombre es desconocido. A pesar de que fue en defensa propia, en este estado no está penalizado el hecho de matar a una persona en defensa propia. Eso es todo. -Se sentó de nuevo el hombre.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, seguridad tuvo que sacarla de aquel lugar para que no sufriera de más, su hermano y su padre fueron hasta donde el menor y lo apoyaban tocándole la espalda, ya solo faltaba la sentencia del juez.

-Pues ya está decidido joven Uchiha, irá a la cárcel con una pena de 15 años con derecho a libertad condicional, esto después de haber cumplido un mínimo de condena, le recomendamos tenga un buen comportamiento en prisión, se levanta la sesión.

-No te preocupes hijo haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para apelar, no estarás ahí por mucho tiempo te lo prometo -Su padre se acercó a hablarle antes de que los guardias se lo llevaran.

La verdad es que Sasuke venia de una familia bastante bien acomodada, solo le quedaba confiar en sus padres y en sus abogados, quizá no tendría que pasar 15 años después de todo fue en defensa propia, resistiría o al menos lo intentaría, ya había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de la prisión y visto demasiadas películas, era normal tener miedo.

Al llegar a la prisión, le entregaron la ropa que usaría por los próximos años que estaría ahí, lo despojaron de todo lo demás que traía, incluyendo, ropa, dinero y su reloj cuyo precio estaba sobre los cielos. Los guardias que le entregaban las cosas y se reían un poco e insinuaban cosas como: "Es bastante bonito" "A Él, le va a gustar demasiado". No sabía muy bien a qué se referían, pero comenzaba a temer por su vida.

Cuando acabo de cambiarse, lo llevaron al área de las celdas, y ahí ya empezaba a ser el centro de atención. Gente de todo tipo estaba metida ahí, no quería imaginarse que tipo de atrocidades habían hecho. En su recorrido hasta su celda, le lanzaron basura y una que otra palabra como: "Voy a matarte", "Eres hombre muerto", "No sabes la que te espera" y "Que rico culo que te cargas". La piel de Sasuke se le ponía como gallina, había escuchado que en la cárcel, debido a la necesidad, se llegaban a dar entre hombres pero nunca lo creyó posible, no hasta que lo comenzaban a morbosear con palabras.

Llegó a su celda y se sentía un poco más tranquilo aunque mucho más aliviado.

-Eres un chico muy lindo. -Le habló aquel chico que estaba leyendo revistas de chicas, él que parecía ser su compañero de celda.

-Si...he escuchado mucho eso por aqui, ¿Cual se supone que será mi cama?

-Duermo abajo. -Se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano. -Soy Suigetsu, es un placer conocerte.

-Y yo Sasuke...me gustaría decir lo mismo pero mira donde estamos -Le devolvió el saludo.

-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras. -Se acercó a susurrarle algo. -Ten cuidado eres el nuevo y si no te van los hombres… lo mejor es desconectarse. Debes saber que hay reglas aquí y no necesariamente los oficiales son los que mandan aquí.

-Y yo que creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas. Te escucho, ¿Que se supone que tengo que saber para sobrevivir aquí? y…¿Como es eso de que vendrán por mi?

-Ven, aprovechemos que todos están fuera haciendo ejercicio. -Lo invito a sentarse en la cama. -¿Haz escuchado del famoso yakuza Naruto Uzumaki?

-¿Y Quien no? No me digas que está aquí.

-Es al de quien me refiero a que los policías no controlan el lugar, ya sabes, Naruto Uzumaki fue un blanco muy difícil de atrapar, debido a sus crímenes atroces que cometió, a su corta edad de 20 años sus manos están ya manchados con más de 100 litros de sangre, controlo varios lugares de la ciudad y como sabes fue una de las personas más temidas, no había que meterse con él o tenías que considerar tu cabeza empalada sobre la reja de tu casa. Él controla este lugar de fu a fa, y bueno quien diría que tendría gustos peculiares, a pesar de ser un hombre temido es homosexual y no crearas que se folla a todos aquí, no, simplemente toma a aquellos que son lindos y tu mi querido amigo, no eres exactamente feo, considerate afortunado que no te haya visto. Ya que puede ser él quien venga por ti esta noche, yo de tí, me dejaba no me metería con ese Yakuza aunque no tuviera su espada.

-¿Y si te digo que me resistiré? ¿Que tan malo seria?

-¿No creerás que estás solo verdad? Tiene a su propio séquito, son fuertes, pero apuesto que si Naruto te metiera la paliza, sales de aquí en un ataúd.

-Tienes razon, no me van los hombres, tengo una novia esperando a que salga de aquí y no tengo intenciones de ser la perra de otro tipo.

-Amigo… mucha suerte. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? -Miro el reloj. -Naruto no termina de entrenar si no después de las 6, vamos antes de que te vea y seas su víctima.

-Supongo que sería una estupidez de mi parte pedirte protección, ¿No es así?

-Tomame como el…. mandadero de Naruto, ya que no soy su tipo solo puedo ser un peón más en su pequeño castillo.

-Cuando llegaron al comedor, Sasuke intentó tomar su bandeja pero varios presos lo empujaron e impedían que tomara su comida, solo se burlaban de él y de vez en cuando le daban un pellizco en el trasero. Cuando al fin consiguió su comida, caminó lo más pronto posible a sentarse con Suigetsu y cuando ya iba a comer varios se acercaron a tomar su comida, Suigetsu se sintió mal por el que le dio el pan que le sobraba.

Su comida acabo y le informaron que tenía una visita de su padre, tenía que hacer que lo sacaran pronto de ahí, no quería que le quitaran la hombría que tenía y mucho menos que un perverso Yakuza se la quitará.

-Hola hijo… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Dime que ya hablaste con los abogados tengo que salir de aquí.

-Sí hijo, tienes suerte que tu hermano tenga buenas influencias, creemos que estarás fuera en unos 6 meses.

-¿6 MESES? ¡NO TENGO 6 MESES TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA! -Se había exaltado bastante- ¿No sabes lo que podría pasarme en 6 meses? No tienes ni idea de las cosas que pasan aquí adentro llevo un dia y ya me han tocado el trasero al menos una docena de tipos.

-Hijo, baja la voz por favor. De igual forma intentaremos sacarte antes y usa tus técnicas de karate, no por nada te metimos a esas clases de defensa personal, apuesto que puedes patearlos a todos.

-En estos momentos no confio en nada en las dichosas clases aquí hay asesinos que comen personas como nosotros…¿No hay nada más que puedan hacer?

-Lo siento hijo, enserio trataremos de sacarte antes. -El policía tocó para que se acabará la sesión. -Se fuerte por favor, te traeré revistas de mujeres para que mantengas la cordura… ¿O prefieres de Sakura?

-Me quedo las revistas, quizá pueda cambiarlas por comida o cigarrillos...si hablas con ella...dile que lo siento y que la amo.

-Si hijo, esta igual de devastada que tu madre, pero pronto estarán juntos y podrán casarse como lo planearon.

-Eso espero papá, ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí.

Cuando regresó de camino a su celda, sentía las miradas perversas de todos los presos, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un tipo hizo que tropezara con su pie y este se subió en la espalda del azabache.

-Como dije antes, que lindo culo te cargas, espero no estés muy estrecho. -Le susurro al oído.

-Sueltame...dejame ir no quiero problemas -No era de los que bajara la cabeza pero en este caso no tenía muchas elecciones.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de entrar con una cara tan bonita. -Lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a girar su rostro -¿Por qué no un besito? Así todos verán que te tomaré yo, así se manejan las cosas aquí. -Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando…

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? -Las masas se hicieron a un lado, dejándole un espacio abierto al rey de esa cárcel. Naruto Uzumaki se acercaba a esa dichosa escena, el tipo que tenía acorralado a Sasuke se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia cuando se acercó.

-Lo siento Naruto-sama, no quise causar revuelo, pero estaba a punto de besar al chico nuevo para hacerlo de mi territorio.

-Eso hacías…

Sasuke alzó levemente la cara, pudo observar por primera vez a uno de los yakuzas más poderosos, no traía camisa, podía observar el esplendor de su tatuaje típico de Yakuzas el cual brillaba debido a las gotas de sudor que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio. Observó directo a sus ojos, azules muy intensos y lo miraban serio, en realidad era una persona muy apuesta.

-Lárgate… -En ese instante el hombre salió corriendo de ahí. -Y tú levántate. -Sasuke solo pudo obedecer. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke Uchiha -No le sostenía la mirada.

-De los Uchihas… me imagino que eres el menor… Si… -Lo rodeaba y examinaba. -Tu padre me habló de ti. Tienes suerte de que estoy en la cárcel o toda tu empresa se vendría abajo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí si estás aquí encerrado?

-Se por que tenía negocios con tu papá y digamos que me debía dinero, es por eso de que tienes mucha suerte. Cuéntame porque estas aquí. -Paro de rodearlo y miró a todos los espectadores. -¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA PERRAS, YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO! -Cuando dijo esto todos salieron corriendo de ahí.

-¿Es un interrogatorio? Es extraño…-Mantenia su distancia- Mate a alguien, pero fue en defensa propia.

-Que mal, eso indica que estarás aquí un buen tiempo. -Lo jalo y sin que tuviera para pensar lo beso. -Como ya te habrán mencionado, las cosas se manejan así, ahora eres mio y nadie más puede tocarte por un periodo de una semana.

-Uggg -Se limpió los labios de inmediato- Si...seguro, gracias por quitarme a ese sujeto de encima pero no me gustan los hombres, aunque me halagas. Volveré a mi celda, espero ese tipo entienda que no soy de nadie.

-Solo mió claro, ah y me debes una, te salve de un SIDA seguro. -Dio media vuelta y su séquito iba detrás de él. -Te veré más pronto de lo que crees.

-Cuando digo a nadie es NA-DIE. -Simplemente le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su celda.

-Vi lo que sucedió allá. -Dijo Suigetsu sin más. -Estas jodido amigo, en más de un sentido.

-¿Y ahora qué? Lo último que necesito son más problemas -Se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-Pues ya oíste, las cosas aquí se marcan con los besos, reglas de Naruto y tu querido amigo has sido marcado por el rey, tienes que someterte a sus ordenes.

-Imagino que debes tener una navaja o algo con lo que pueda defenderme, no voy a pasar mi primera noche aquí siendo sometido con alguien, me defenderé creeme.

-No escuchaste mis advertencias ¿Verdad? Ten cuidado y no, no tengo una navaja, no me voy a meter con la persona más fuerte de aquí. ¿Sabes que me pasaría si se enterara que la supuesta navaja fuera mía?

-Entonces me quedaré despierto, al menos así no podrán sorprenderme. Si te escuche pero no significa que no daré pelea.

-Bien… -Tomo una toalla y salía de la celda. -voy a un partido de basket ball ¿No quieres venir?

-Por hoy paso, ha sido un dia demasiado extraño me quedaré aquí.

-Como quieras, lo digo para que no te quedaras dormido pero allá tú.

Cuando Suigetsu salio no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la cárcel, al parecer todos estaban fuera viendo el partido de basket, cosa que no ayudó mucho a Sasuke, el hecho de que hubiera sido un día en extremo pesado no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera hecho pedazos, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos y trató de estirarse, no lo logró, tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y estaba amordazado, no había manera de que pudiera alertar a alguien.

-¿Crees que por haber sido besado por el jefe te hace especial? -Era el mismo tipo quien lo amenazó esa tarde y ahora se encontraba bajando sus pantalones. -¿Qué sucederá cuando Naruto se de cuenta de que te desvirgado? -Tocaba su trasero, las manos de aquel hombre eran ásperas, demasiados callos para la delicada piel de Sasuke. El azabache solo podía retorcerse. -Ni intentes escapar… solo se un buen chico y hagámoslo.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando Naruto se entere? ¿Si te dijera que ya me entere…? -Naruto estaba recostado en el barandal de la celda y de brazos cruzados. Se acercó al depravado y con una fuerza brutal lo sacó de ahí. -¿No conoces las reglas?

-Na...Naruto-sama yo… lo siento. -Suplicaba desde el piso. -Solo… pretendía prepararlo para usted.

-¿Tocándolo? -Se acercó nuevamente y le pateó bruscamente la cara. -¿QUE NO HAZ APRENDIDO QUE AQUÍ NO SE TOCAN LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS? ¡ES MÍO PEQUEÑA PERRA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE TIRE EL RESTO DE TU MANDÍBULA!

El pobre hombre escupió sangre y unos 5 dientes y salió huyendo de ahí. Sasuke lo había presenciado todo y no se quería imaginar la fuerza total de aquel rubio si con una patada que no pareció la gran cosa le rompió todos esos dientes.

-¿Estas bien? -Desataba a Sasuke.

-¡Maldición que asco! -Al instante se arregló la ropa mientras fingía que limpiaba algo- Ahora te debo dos favores...no se que tan bueno sea eso pero...gracias.

-Ya dije, te he salvado de un SIDA seguro.

-¡SASUKE GANAMOS! -Entró Suigetsu echando porras, pero al instante noto la presencia de Naruto. -Oh… lo lamento Naruto-sama

-No importa Suigetsu, ya nos íbamos. -Se levantó. -Vamos Sasuke.

-¿A donde? -Aún se encontraba frotando su propio cuerpo, estaba totalmente distraído.

-Dije vámonos.

Sasuke simplemente no lo entendía, y solo bastaron dos segundos antes de que el mismo Naruto tomara la iniciativa, lo sujetó del brazo y lo sacó arrastrando del lugar. Prácticamente tuvieron que recorrer casi toda la prisión hasta llegar a la celda de Naruto, la cual por su puesto era individual y era la más grande de todas, sin mencionar las pequeñas comodidades extra que tenía. Durante todo el camino el resto de los reos solo lo miraban en silencio, ninguno comentó nada, no como cuando ingresó a la prisión, como si ya supieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero nadie se atrevía a comentar. En cuanto llegaron, Naruto empujo a Sasuke para que entrara y aseguro la reja y bajo unas persianas.

-Esta bien entiendo...te debo la vida o algo asi -Se incorporaba Sasuke, recargándose en una pared- ¿Que tengo que hacer? ¿Algún mandado?

-Eso hacen mis peones como Suigetsu, considerate como mi reina ahora. -Sacó una cajetilla y tomó un cigarro. -Muchos no me creen que tengo una buena condición física a pesar de que fumo. -¿Gustas?

-Yo sí lo creo, vi como pateaste al tipo que ahora tendrá que comer solo puré...no fumó, al menos no por ahora…¿Me llamaste reina?

-Aja… -Se quitó nuevamente la camisa y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenía. -Me debes dos y una de ellas te la cobrare quitandote la ropa.

-Era en serio...lo que decían de ti…-Miraba hacia los lados, la única forma de salir era por donde entró y desgraciadamente eso no era posible- Te dije que no me gustan los hombres.

-¿Y? -Solo lo miraba serio y fumaba despacio. -¿No querrás terminar como el sidoso verdad?

-No…-Empezó a desvestirse pero aun pensaba en la manera de salir de eso- ¿Debo hacerlo totalmente?

-Obviamente dulzura. -Se inclinó un poco más para deleitarse del espectáculo.

-Si si ya entendi...como sea. -Trato de sonar despreocupado pero se movía intencionalmente hacia la reja, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse los pantalones se incorporó y se acercó lo suficiente a Naruto con toda la intención de golpearlo para escapar, pero este se le adelantó y detuvo su puño- ¿Pero que? ¡Ahhh! -Se retorcía tratando de retroceder, no solo lo detuvo sino que también le estaba apretando la muñeca con fuerza.

-No eres el primero ni el ultimo que trata de escapar por medio de la fuerza bruta. Enserio Sasuke… Si tu padre hablo de mi en tu casa, seguramente sabrás que con tus débiles ataques de Karate no me harías nada. -Retorció su muñeca hasta hacerlo quedar en el piso. Se levantó y fue hasta la reja, donde uno de sus secuaces lo esperaba y le entregó varios paquetes dorados. -Y aunque trataras de escapar, mis chicos te habían noqueado. Dime… Prefieres hacerlo bajo voluntad o que use tu cuerpo inconsciente como más me plazca o en términos generales, violarte.

-¡No quiero ninguno de los dos! ¡No estoy dispuesto a dejar que me hagas eso a mi ni aunque se trate de ti! -Quería levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

-¿Que será más denigrante? ¿Dejarme que lo haga o violarte? Tienes para elegir en 5 minutos, si no yo optare por la segunda y no te gustara. -Se sentó en su espalda. -Recuerda algo muy importante Sasuke, aquí todos son perras, pero tu… -Le acaricio la espalda lentamente. -Eres mi perra.

Sasuke solo se mordía los labios con impotencia, no tenia mas sino esas opciones y si lo analizaba con cuidado, la primera podría ser la menos dolorosa y menos denigrante, no dejó que pasaran los 5 minutos, a los pocos segundos ya tenía una respuesta. Solo agacho la cabeza y dejó de forcejear, la respuesta era más que evidente y esperaba que Naruto lo comprendiera, así al menos no tendría que decirlo.

-Buen chico. -Lo jalo hasta su cama y bajo lo que quedaban de sus pantalones, para luego comenzar a lamer descaradamente su trasero y tocar su pene con frenesí, Naruto tenía tiempo sin tocar a alguien y sería con Sasuke con quien desquitaría toda esa frustración. -Me alegra que cooperes, soy un buen amante, así que verás que pediras por más, ademas de matar gente que es lo que mejor hago, siempre terminan buscandome por más sexo. -Sin pensarlo dos veces, se coloco deprisa el condon y entro de una sola estocada en Sasuke, quien estaba en extremo estrecho, nunca nadie había tocado esa parte tan íntima de él, ya que había jurado que llegaría con Sakura al matrimonio puro, pero por lo que estaba pasando ahora, no sabría cómo mirar a los ojos a Sakura. -¡Dios! Esto es fantástico. -Jalaba el pene del azabache con más rapidez al tiempo de sus penetraciones. -¡Estás delicioso Uchiha!

-Dijiste…¡Ah! Dijiste que si no me resistía seria mejor...eso...duele…-Sus labios ya sangraban de todo lo que se mordía, ahora estaba suplicando para que fuera gentil, por un momento pensó que no podia caer mas bajo. Le dolía por su puesto, le costaba mucho trabajo excitarse sobretodo porque eso en sí era una violación, trato de pensar en su novia o incluso pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero le era muy dificil, solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y morder las sábanas, rogando que eso terminara de una buena vez.

-Oh vamos, no seas rudo contigo mismo. -Naruto hizo un movimiento diferente al de una estocada profunda, lo que hizo fue tocar de en otra parte de las paredes del interior de Sasuke, lo cual hizo que su pene reaccionara de una manera extraña. -Verás cuánto te gusta. -Le dio un beso rápido en la espalda y de nuevo ese movimiento se hizo más constante y rápido.

-Uhmmm….-Eso más se había escuchado como un pequeño jadeo o más bien como un gemido ahogado, no sabía si era porque por fin logro pensar en otra cosa o era pura resignación, solo para que pudiera satisfacerse y lo dejara tranquilo, era obvio que no lo disfrutaba nadie disfruta de una violación pero parecía que lograba desconectarse como se lo habían recomendado, o al menos eso quería creer.

-No estoy lejos, debido a mi acumulacion. -Volvió a moverse en ese punto donde hacía gemir a Sasuke. -Pero tu te correras primero. -De nuevo jalaba su pene para provocarlo más, su vista se deleitaba, no podía tener a otro hombre tan perfecto como Sasuke. -Correte…

-Ya...acaba...de una vez…-Había optado por seguir mordiendo las sabanas, no queria hacerse mas daño del que ya estaba recibiendo. Sintió como era penetrado con más fuerza por lo que decidió relajarse y dejar que todo ocurriera solo, que hiciera lo que quisiera y lo dejara en paz y...por un momento, parecía que Dios lo había escuchado porque no sentía dolor, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado, al parecer se había detenido y no podía sentirse más agradecido por eso.

-Puedes irte. -Naruto se encontraba ya poniéndose los pantalones. -Te veré mañana aquí a la misma hora.

Sasuke se levantó torpemente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, creyó que lo peor ya había pasado pero cuando por fin se incorporó por completo se dio cuenta de la realidad, las sábanas estaban completamente manchadas y no era de Naruto...se había corrido también. Inmediatamente se puso su ropa tan rápido como le fue posible y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía.

En el camino hacia su celda de nuevo todos lo miraban, no era un secreto para nadie lo que le había acabado de pasar y eso solo lo humillaba mas, si es que eso era posible. Llegó a su celda y se arrojó a su cama, no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie ni siquiera con Suigetsu, pronto, se vio a sí mismo derramando una que otra lágrima, no porque le doliera su cuerpo, lo que le dolía era su orgullo, le habían dado donde más lo lastimaba y todo eso en un solo dia, sentia tanta rabia e impotencia porque no pudo evitarlo, y era peor porque muy pocas veces en su vida se había visto llorando y menos por culpa de la impotencia.

-Solo desconectate...ya pasara. -Suigetsu le hablaba desde la cama de arriba.


	2. Reina

El día siguiente inició como cualquiera podría iniciar en una prisión. Sasuke se levantó con dificultad y fue uno de los primeros en bajar por su comida para evitar que se la quitaran esta vez, estaba haciendo de cuenta que lo de la noche anterior no había sucedido o al menos quería convencerse a sí mismo de eso por más difícil que fuera, si le había pegado fuerte después de todo.

-¡Uchiha! -La voz de la persona que menos quería ver, se hacía presente en sus oídos. -¡Ven a sentarte aquí!

Naruto acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, ya que tenía que hacer su rutina diaria de que todo estuviera en orden en las celdas y que no existieran peleas innecesarias, a menos de que lo consultaran con él. Nunca permitiría que toda la prisión se pusiera de cabeza, por lo menos no si no lo provocaba él.

Sasuke lo ignoró, simplemente no recibía órdenes y mucho menos las obedecía, podría ser que ahora técnicamente le pertenecía pero de ahí hasta que llegara a obedecerlo pasaría mucho, solo se dedico a comer con tranquilidad.

De pronto, antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la mesa de Naruto.

-Veo que no comprendes tu puesto como mi reina. -Lo tomó del mentón para obligarlo a que lo viera. -La reina, siempre se sienta junto a su rey y se encarga siempre de complacerlo, si la reina no entiende esta sencilla regla, suceden cosas muy malas. ¡SOSTENGALO FUERTE! Permíteme presentarte, estos chicos que te están agarrando son Kiba y Shikamaru, mis más fieles perros y este grandulón de acá es Chouji. -Era un chico bastante robusto, pero era obvio que si estaba con Naruto, tenía una fuerza brutal -El, te enseñará a comportarte conmigo.

Chouji comenzó a golpearle el estómago con descaro, haciendo que Sasuke escupiera la poca saliva que generó esa mañana, Naruto solo se limito a ver cómo lo golpeaban mientras daba sorbos de café. En esos momentos Sasuke se preguntaba por qué los guardias no hacían nada más que estar asustados o reírse de él.

-¡Basta! Chouji le vas sacar todo el aire que tiene. -El regordete paró. -¿Comprendes ahora Sasuke?

-¿Podría...terminar mi comida? Creo que aun puedo hacerlo, eso si no me destrozaron los intestinos.

-Tienes 3 para estar sentado a mi lado. -Inmediatamente, como pudo, se levanto y tomo su bandeja para comer en la mesa de Naruto. -Muy bien. ¿Qué comes?

-Ya vieron… Naruto-sama nunca había estado tan atento con alguien en mucho tiempo. -Se susurraron sus tres matones.

-Vayanse a la mierda perros, no les incumbe si pongo atención o no. -Claramente el rubio los había escuchado, lo cual hizo que ellos se retiraran para dejarlos solos. Sabían que cuando Naruto hablaba de esa forma parecía como si un demonio emanara de él.

-La misma basura que comen todos menos tu segun veo -Se limpiaba los labios una y otra vez, si lo habían lastimado y la mitad de lo que comía le sabía a sangre.

-¿Quieres de lo mio? -Se lo ofreció. -Hot cakes recién hechos, deja de comer esa mierda. -Le dio su vaso de leche.

-Creí que no estaba permitido el trato preferencial...y también creía que cuando hay problemas los guardias deberían actuar y aun así dejaron que me golpearan, ¿Sabes el porqué de todo eso?

-Al ser uno de los Yakuzas más peligrosos de Japón y estar en la cárcel, no significa que no tenga a mi gente suelta por ahí. Mi gente esta al pendiente de lo que pasa en este lugar, incluso tengo guardias a mis órdenes, es mucho decir que el director trabaja para mí y sería una lástima que si algo me pasa aquí adentro, todas las familias de la gente que está "a cargo" muriera ¿No crees? pero no puedo salir de aquí, sea como sea las leyes son las leyes y por ahora estoy condenado a cadena perpetua, ni mis mejores abogados han logrado sacarme de aquí, así que lo único que pueden hacer es darme un buen trato si no quieren morir. ¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?

-Ahora entiendo porque todos dicen lo que dicen y que bueno ser tu...por cierto eso es puro sarcasmo -Con desconfianza bebió de la leche que le había ofrecido- Que bueno que no tengo apetito no fue una buena manera de iniciar la mañana.

-Si, amanecer en la cárcel no es lo que espera un niño rico como tu. -Se levantó del asiento y le palmeo la espalda para indicarle que se irían. -Por cierto, esa leche contenía mi semen, acostumbrate muchos aquí matarían por ella.

-Pffff…-Escupió un poco y el resto trato de contenerlo aunque con clara dificultad, tampoco es que quisiera otra golpiza- No puede ser en serio…

-¿Me crees que soy una persona que bromea? Vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Creo que voy a…-Por un momento pensó esperar a que se fueran para escupir el dichoso vaso de leche quiza asi no tendria tantos problemas.

-Ni se te ocurra escupirlo o te ira mal, de todos modos te debes acostumbrar. Vamos hay un partido de basket que debemos atender.

-¿Y que...se supone que…? -Trataba de hablar pero aun lo tenia en la boca y se le escapaba por momentos.

-No quise pero… -Se acercó a cubrirle la boca y lo acorralo contra la pared. -Hazlo si no quieres que te rompa la mandíbula tan solo con mi mano.

-Mmm…-Se escuchó claramente como ese líquido pasaba por su garganta y se lo tragaba- ¿Esperas que...crea que no querías? ¿Feliz?

-Encantado. Ahora date prisa mierda, no debo llegar tarde.

Cuando llegaron al patio, la mayoría de los reos ya estaba esperando a Naruto, Sasuke quedo asombrado por cómo lo recibían con tantos ánimos.

-Sabes jugar ¿Verdad?

-Solo un poco, debo suponer que me dejaras jugar, ¿No?

-Eso es obvio, veremos si la reina es digna de mi. -Le lanzó el balón y como de costumbre se quitaba su camisa, al parecer su tatuaje era su orgullo o eso pudo deducir Sasuke. -Elige a tu equipo.

-Me da igual con quien lo haga me quedaré con los que no elijas.

-Ya tengo a mi equipo. -Y nuevamente su séquito de acerco y unos dos más que al parecer eran más de los conocidos peones.

-Entonces que los otros imbéciles vengan aca, te desearía buena suerte pero...mejor no -Volvía a su típica pose orgullosa mientras calentaba.

-Me agrada esa actitud. -Se estiraba. -Escuchen señoras. -Le decía a su equipo. -Tiren a la canasta y ataquen con deseos de matar, supongo que muchos aquí tienen esa necesidad. -Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. -Solo no lastimen a la reina... -Lo volteo a ver. -De eso me encargo yo.

Y sin mas que decir el partido comenzó. Era obvio que jugaban sucio y ese era el lugar donde menos les importaba ese hecho tan insignificante, al principio parecía que el equipo de Naruto tenía la ventaja y así era, iba ganando pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Sasuke comenzó a jugar en serio, al parecer si sabía jugar y era mucho más que "solo un poco". Era bastante rápido y muy hábil, pronto llegaron al empate, y más aún con la orden de que no lo lastimaran eso solo le dio más ventaja, prácticamente jugó solo ya que no permitió que su equipo hiciera otra cosa que no fuera apoyarlo. Así, a los pocos minutos anotó la canasta ganadora, pero no sin antes darle un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte a Naruto para que se apartara de su camino y le permitiera anotar.

-¿A que te supo? -Le sonreía prepotente mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Francamente. -Se acercó a él y demasiado cerca, tanto como para invadir su espacio personal. -Me excita que me hagas frente. -Le susurro. -Tomo su mano y la alzó en señal de victoria. -Les presento al nuevo campeón de basket ball... ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Quien ha derrotado a su jugador estrella y servidor. ¡UN APLAUSO SEÑORITAS! -En ese instante todos comenzaron a vitorear a Sasuke y a aplaudirle. Naruto volvió a acercarse -Te daré un buen premio. -Le soltó la mano y se fue del lugar.

-Aja...como sea. -Se encogió de hombros y fue directo al comedor para buscar algo de beber, restándole toda la importancia del mundo.

Momentos después Sasuke y Suigetsu paseaban por la prision, no es que fuera algo muy grato, simplemente no había nada mas que hacer y Suigetsu aprovechaba para contarle cada sucio detalle del lugar.

-Y es por eso que si te pasas de afeminado, te insertan a dos hombres para ver si es cierto que tan niña... Naruto suele ser muy descarado, mas sin embargo no mueve ni un dedo, solo observa, es como Cesar cuando hacían su circo romano con los delincuentes, decidía quien vivía y quién moría. Cuando realmente lo hacen enfadar, el cadáver aparece en el patio al día siguiente, en seña de que nadie tiene que retarlo.

-Dejame adivinar...eso no es novedad por aquí ¿Verdad? A mi me dan escalofríos.

-Tienes suerte de ser el favorito del Rey. -Antes de que siguieran caminando, Suigetsu lo detuvo y le señaló. -Hablando del Rey, está dando su veredicto por allá.

Era Naruto y su grupo de secuaces que amenazaban a un pobre preso, al parecer no había cumplido con las peticiones de Naruto. Lo que hicieron fue bajarle los pantalones y no dejar que se moviera, Chouji se bajó los pantalones, era obvio que no la tendría minúscula. Sin mas que decir, comenzó a "castigarlo" si podría decirse así.

Naruto solo observaba sereno y los demás se burlaban, llegaba a ser una escena atroz y demasiado vulgar, Sasuke sentía pena por aquel pobre hombre y a la vez náuseas, definitivamente ya no quería pasar más tiempo ahí.

-Por eso digo... Tienes suerte de ser el favorito. -Resaltó Suigetsu.

-¿Entonces debería tomar lo que me hizo anoche como un favor? -No pudo evitar darle un golpe a una pared cercana- Es humillante...muy humillante, y no tengo porqué esconderlo creo que todos saben lo que me paso ayer.

-Amigo... Deberías sentirte halagado, nadie más aquí recibe la protección de su majestad. Nada te pasara aquí adentro si sigues sus órdenes y su juego, de lo contrario, no solo tendrás un pene en tu ano.

-Eso traduce...en que deberé volver a su celda hoy como me lo indico...no me agrada del todo esa idea...pero no tengo alternativa supongo.

-Si quieres sobrevivir aquí, deberás hacerlo.

-Puede que ceda pero no significa que voy a depender de él, no me conoces.

Dejó atrás a Suigetsu para terminar su recorrido en el lugar donde todos entrenaban, no era una mala idea ponerse en forma para saberse defender, lo malo era que no fue el único que tuvo la misma idea. Cuando llegó el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, era más que evidente quien se encontraba ahí, Naruto, solo por el los demás reos se alejaron y le darían su espacio, y no pudo evitar admirar por breves segundos...la noche anterior por obvias razones no había podido detallar pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía un cuerpo que muchos envidian, incluyéndose, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Ven a entrenar. -Hablo Naruto mientras hacía barras.

-Me estaba preguntando si sería posible, digo al parecer es tu turno.

-Te estoy diciendo que vengas, ¿o prefieres mirarme de lejos?

-¿Quien dijo que te estaba mirando? -Se acercó y empezó a levantar unas pesas medianas -Eso te encantaría.

-¿Tan poco cargas? -Se colocó en posición y un golpe con un poco del poder de su brazo lo tiró al piso y a un metro de distancia. -Nunca sobrevivirás aquí con tal cuerpo débil. -Le ofreció la mano para levantarlo.

-Eso no dijiste anoche sobre mi cuerpo débil -Sujeto su mano y se levantó- No por nada quiero entrenar ¿Cierto? Para defenderme aquí adentro.

-¿Sabes Karate no? Demuéstrame -Volvió a colocarse en posición de batalla. -Y si no dije nada, no es que estés tan mal, para lo que te necesito no te requiero fuerte.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un bastardo? -De igual manera se puso en posición y al instante trató de golpearlo y patearlo, no es que fuera malo, si era bastante bueno...solo que Naruto resultó mejor, no le tomo ni 10 segundos volverlo a tener en el piso- Rayos…¿Por que?

-Te sorprenderán las veces que me han llamado bastardo, incluso antes esa gente que asesine, lo decía. -Lo volvió a levantar, se alejó y le dio una toalla. -Vendrás conmigo a entrenar, te falta pulir esas piernas y esos brazos. De todos modos si necesitas condición para lo que haremos. -Le sonrió de medio lado y volvió a irse sin decir más. Naruto podía ser un hombre de pocas palabras pero cuando abría la boca, sabía exactamente qué decir o incluso como lastimar el más duro ego.

-No soy mal agradecido -Levantó la voz para que lo escuchara- Yo sabre como darte las gracias por el "privilegio" -Sólo la última palabra la dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Naruto solo alzó el brazo despidiéndose, en Realidad poco le importaba el sarcasmo o no, Sasuke, no podía huir de él por más que lo intentara en el futuro, Sasuke era suyo.

Pasaron las horas y era obvio que Naruto lo buscaría, eso o irían por él, cosa que no le agradaba después de lo que vio esta tarde, la última opción que le quedaba era ir a la celda de Naruto por su cuenta.

-Tienes que ir... O sera la ultima vez que Naruto te defienda.

-Lo cual significa sacrificar el mínimo de orgullo que me queda y acceder a sus caprichos solo para tener una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí...¿No tengo más opciones?

-Insisto, él es él rey, y tu la reina, como en viejos tiempos... La reina hace lo que el rey pida... -tomó un revista - No te esperaré despierto, tranquilo.

-No se que parte de todo lo que dijiste es la peor pero no te pedí que me esperaras despierto...uggg me dan escalofríos...¿Me voy ya o cuando entre la noche? Como en la jodida antigüedad para los encuentros de este tipo.

-Lo mejor es no hacerlo esperar... ¡Ahhhh! Llevale esto. -le entrego una caja de puros cubanos. - Es un yakuza muy internacional, lo hará feliz.

-Ciertamente...no quiero saber como sabes que cosas lo hacen feliz, a veces dudo si en serio quieres mi bienestar aquí -Le arrebató la caja- ¡Bien! Me largo ya...al mal paso darle prisa.

-Por eso, solo quizá sea más bueno contigo. Y lo se por se peón, suerte con el.

-Si...super -salió resoplando una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a la celda de Naruto, unos oficiales comenzaban a poner un tubo de metal en su extensa celda, ellos parecía de lo más normal con esta situación.

-Así está perfecto, gracias Polis. -Ellos salieron con toda tranquilidad y al momento que lo hicieron Naruto se percato de Sasuke. -Sasuke... Estas temprano... Pasa por favor. -se sentó en su usual silla. -Creía que tenía que buscarte.

-Pense que tenia que ahorrarte la molestia -de nuevo usaba su tono cargado de sarcasmo- Que gusto por ti tendrás fiesta esta noche -Dejó caer la caja de puros sobre sus piernas- No te voy a interrumpir, pasatela de lo mejor y espero que esto ayude...me regreso a mi celda.

-¿Quién dijo que tendría fiesta? -Tomó la caja. -Uhmmm mis favoritos, te informaron bien. -Le sonrió -De hecho Sasuke, te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo.

-¿Dormir, aquí? ¿Donde se supone exactamente que voy a dormir si solo esta tu cama? No puedo creer que me harás presenciar tu fiesta de hoy...sino...para que es...-señalaba el tubo en medio del lugar.

-Eso... Es para ti y si vas a dormir en mi misma cama. -Se acercó a él -Espero que lo hagas con mucho gusto y sepas mover esas lindas caderas tuyas, esto te va a relajar después del intenso baloncesto que tuvimos. -Lo tomo por el mentón y lo beso a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame ya! -le mordió el labio tan fuerte como para hacer que sangrara- ¿Dijiste que voy a hacer...que?

-Auch... Jejeje me gusta... -Le acarició la mejilla. -Bailar, para mi, no creo que no sepas... Si solo parecer ser una pequeña perra Sasuke, me pregunto con cuantos te acostaste. -Volvió a su asiento.

-Para tu información me acosté con muchas incluyendo a mi novia...muuuchas veces, y te equivocas, no se bailar, lamento arruinar tu ilusión.

-Uhmmm que lastima, supongo que te gustara mas el pene de mi grandulón ¿No? -Prendió un puro.

-No lo se, ¿El si será gentil? Por si no lo notaste, fue una indirecta por lo que me hiciste ayer.

-Tu lo viste esta tarde... ¿Es gentil? -Lo miro retador y soltaba el delicioso aroma del puro.

-¿Qué gano si te..."bailo" como tu quieres? No me intimidas, solo es otra maldita oportunidad para demostrar que soy bueno en cualquier cosa, incluyendo una estupidez como moverse en un tubo.

-Mi protección. Sobrevivir, respeto, mejor de lo mejor... Y un buen abogado para que te saqué de aquí. -Le soltó una mirada picara y le lanzó el humo a la cara. -¿No es eso lo que quieres? Dudo que tu padre lo logre, no tiene tanta fuerza en el campo legal, yo si, mi estancia aquí, ya no durara mucho, y la tuya... Menos, solo asesinaste a alguien en defensa propia... No se compara con lo que hecho... -Se perdió por unos momentos en la nada. -¿Paro o quieres que siga con el por que me tienes que bailar?

-¿Me garantizas un buen abogado? -Apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Naruto con toda la intención de permanecer cerca - Te diste cuenta que soy muy bueno en lo que hago y si tu me das seguridad...yo te garantizo que te puedo volver loco.

-Por la reina de este lugar lo que sea... -Le acarició el cabello. -Diviérteme.

-Dudo mucho que lo que quieras es diversión -Se separó de golpe- Elige la música y yo hago el resto, me imagino que no quieres que lo haga solo así, ¿No?

-Porsupuesto que no... -Prendió una grabadora que tenía - No es muy usual aquí en Japón, pero como ya te habrán dicho, soy muy internacional y esto es reggaeton. -Se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a jalarsela. -Deléitame Uchiha, lo necesito.

-Solo deja de hablar y déjame hacerlo, no decepcionó como ya te diste cuenta hoy.

Era verdad cuando dijo que no había bailado en su vida, al menos no en un tubo y no con esa música pero para su buena o mala suerte era como si lo tuviera en las venas, se movía con facilidad al ritmo de la música que por su puesto no había escuchado en toda su vida y tenía facilidad para hacer movimientos lentos y sensuales en el tubo, no sabia ni como lo lograba pero lo estaba haciendo bien, a veces dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba Naruto y parecía estarlo disfrutando. Prefería solo cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en bailar si quería tener una oportunidad de salir.

-Perfecto. -Naruto dejó de masturbarse, ya la tenía completamente parada, se acercó hasta donde Sasuke y lo detuvo, de manera que su cara quedara contrase tubo. -Ha sido lo mejor que he traído a esta maldita prisión. -Lo penetro nuevamente de una manera brutal, sin consideración, pero por alguna extraña razón, a Sasuke le provocaba un poco de morbo el sentir de esa manera tan brusca a Naruto, no le gustaba pero tampoco le disgustaba, con cada estocada que sentía su mente se confundía aún más. A veces el placer era inevitable, sentir el frío metal del tubo en la punta de su pene, hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina y provocaba aún más morbo.

-Solo termina de una vez...-Mantenía la cabeza abajo y miraba a cualquier cosa, porque si algo no admitiría en lo que le quedara de vida es que él muy maldito había tenido razón todo el tiempo, si era buen amante porque muy en su interior podía estar disfrutando de todo eso- Ya hazlo...¿No me oíste? -Necesitaba relajarse un poco y también, de alguna forma, algo le había provocado ponerse a bailar porque ahora estaba utilizando una de sus manos para darse placer a sí mismo, o en resumidas cuentas, masturbarse un poco.

-Así me gusta... -Lo tomo por las caderas y lo movía con todas las intenciones de recrear esos movimientos que había visto de su peli negro.- Me voy a vaciar nuevo,ente en ti. -Eso basto como para que comenzará a moverse de una manera frenética, el choque de sus pieles se podía escuchar claramente, Naruto se acercó a morderle la espalda hasta provocar sangre. - Ughhhhh me vengo... ¡Ahhhhhgggh!-Con penetraciones directamente estimulando la próstata de Sasuke, se corrió dentro de el hasta saciar su palpitante pene. -¡Ughhhhh Dios mío si! -Le dio una nalgada. -Esto es hombre y no bromas¡! -Continuaba penetrando hasta que su compañero se corriera.-Vamos, hazlo, se que quieres hacerlo... -Le hablo al oído.

-¿Terminaste? -Se giró lo suficiente para verlo por encima de su hombro- Porque yo no...y yo soy hombre de palabra...-Lo empujo para que volviera a sentarse en su silla, claro él al instante se acercó y se colocó sobre sus piernas- Prometí que te volvería loco...y espero que tu cumplas tu parte...-Se auto penetro ante sus ojos para darle un mejor espectáculo que el mismo baile, incluso movía sus caderas de la misma manera como lo había hecho antes, tampoco había dejado de masturbarse, toso buscando que lo mirara- ¡Si quieres volver a hacerlo este es el puto momento no voy a aguantar mucho! -Uso su mano libre para apoyarse de donde podia ya que no podía evitar arquear la espalda.

-Dios... -Naruto se aferraba a sus caderas. -¡Te daré al mejor abogado del país! ¡Ahhhhhh! -En su vida había sentido una experiencia como esa, Sasuke cumplió, lo volvió loco a tal grande que hizo que se corriera en menos de 5 minutos. Lo tomó del cabello y lo jalo para besarlo despacio. -Bien hecho... Correte. -Apartó la mano de Sasuke y la reemplazó con la suya masturbandolo aún más rápido.

-¡AHHHHH! -En ese momento la humillación no podía ser peor para Sasuke, había bailado para complacer a otro hombre, se había dejado ultrajar de nuevo por ese mismo hombre y ahora se encontraba aferrado al mismo tipo con quien hizo todo lo anterior para no caer agotado por un fuerte orgasmo que sabía que lo había dejado bastante satisfecho, era una suerte que nadie pudiera oír sus pensamientos.

Naruto lo abrazo fuerte y lo llevó hasta su cama, arropandolo con las sábanas y acostándose a su lado, le besó la frente. -Me gustas Uchiha... Y tu y yo saldremos de aquí en 3 meses.

-Solo piensa porque lo haces...solo piensa porque lo haces...-Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez en voz supremamente baja para que no lo escuchara, era el único consuelo que le quedaba ya que ahora incluso era tratado como si fuera una chica, solo esperaba que valiera la pena todo eso.


	3. Entrename

**Entrename.**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó en cama de Naruto, el cual ya no estaba por ahí.

Tenía un tremendo dolor de columna y por ende del trasero, se sobo un poco, Naruto era un brusco que no sabía como tratarlo… de hecho no es como si él supiera cómo deberían tratarlo, solamente era un poco difícil de comprender. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y pronto tendría su visita conyugal con Sakura.

Como rutina diaria, fue a la cafetería y como se supone que debia ser, se sento a lado de Naruto.

-Buenos días sunshine. -Le beso la mejilla. -Me tome la molestia de que te ordenaran un par de panecillos, disfrutalos. -Varios a su alrededor se burlaban, pero de inmediato Naruto los fulminaba con la mirada, sabían que no debían meterse con él.

-Si gracias, que detalle. -Trataba de suprimir su sarcasmo a lo mínimo para sonar más o menos sincero, por su puesto que no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que lo convirtieran en una perra, si, esa era la palabra.

-Cuando acabes de desayunar - almorzar, vete a bañar, buena falta te hace y yo… bueno, no me gusta cojer hombres sucios. -Le revolvió el cabello mientras se levantaba. -Iré a entrenar, nos vemos después.

Sasuke no respondió, no directamente al menos, solo se levantó y se fue directo hacia las duchas, pero no porque se lo había ordenado sino que seguia sintiendose mal al respecto por todo lo que había pasado.

Quizá era exagerado de su parte pero era lo que menos le importaba, eran pocas las oportunidades que alguien podía estar solo en las duchas así que decidió aprovechar cada segundo, o más bien dicho cada hora, porque seguía ahí limpiándose una y otra y otra vez.

-Me siento sucio...demasiado….maldición…-Se repetía a sí mismo mientras se tallaba toda la piel una y otra vez, realmente no lo disfrutaba para nada todo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

-No te veo la mugre. -Naruto llevaba unos minutos mirándolo, llevaba aún su toalla puesta, ahora comprendía por qué el baño estaba tan solo, nadie entraba cuando Naruto lo hacía. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿No dijiste que estabas entrenando? Necesito solo un momento.

-Mi entrenamiento acabó hace una hora, con razón no te encontraba y cuidado, no hay suficiente agua en este mundo y tu la gastas.

-¿Hora? ¿En serio pasó tanto tiempo? Debería irme entonces, después de todo es tu turno.

-Tranquilo, yo no soy un inconciente como tu. -Tiro la toalla al piso, dejando ver su hombría, lo acorralo aun cuando caía agua y pronto lo empapo a él, lo beso demandante. Cuando lo soltó, lo giro y a propósito tiro el jabón al piso. -¿Podrías levantarlo? Mis piernas me duelen por patear a tantos ineptos.

-No lo dudo…-Lo miro por unos momentos, muy desconfiado, luego...lentamente se agachaba para recoger el jabón y por supuesto que debió haber desconfiado más, porque en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo sintió como era sujetado de las caderas y peor aún, como de una sola embestida era penetrado hasta el fondo- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Eres una bestia!

-Jeee… -Se movía desenfrenadamente. -No por nada me dicen la bestia de 9 nueve colas. Ahora, disfrutalo. -Lo tomo con más fuerza, provocando que Sasuke posara sus manos sobre el mármol. Era una escena bastante erótica y el agua incrementaba aún más el morbo, al ser caliente y sentirlo por todo el cuerpo, provocaba en ambos cuerpos sensaciones desconocidas y exquisitas. Tomó la pierna de Sasuke hasta una altura adecuada y pudo lograr penetrar más al fondo.

-Ya...dejame...duele...aun no me recupero…-De nuevo se veía suplicando, pero era aun peor que antes porque de nuevo parecía estarlo disfrutando, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya se había excitado muy fácilmente, como si ya se le volviera costumbre.

-Uhmmmm -Le dejo un chupeton en la espalda. -Como dije no soy un inconciente. -Bajo su pierna y se salió con cuidado. -Sécate, hace frío y no querrás atrapar un resfriado. -Le dijo con un beso de despedida y lo sacó a empujones de la regadera.

-Si...resfriado…-Sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver y bañarse por millonésima vez pero no queria averiguar lo que podría sucederle si dejaba que los demás reos lo vieran bañarse, y peor aun, que vieran que tenía una erección, aunque ya se bajaría dentro de un rato.

Volvió a su celda y Suigetsu estaba ahí, tan pacífico como siempre, leyendo una de sus revistas con mujeres desnudas. Al ver a Sasuke, se incorporó y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿A Naruto le gustaron los puros?

-Extasiado -Se sentaba con cuidado en su cama, le dolía en serio el trasero.

-Sasuke… tengo que comentarte algo. -Se acercó a él. -Tu no has oído esto de mi, pero estan comentando algunos reos que se quieren levantar contra Naruto, ya sabes una revolución, y planean atacar empezando contigo.

-¿En serio lo harán? No pueden...y lo sabes, no es posible.

-No lo se, Naruto desde que está aquí, se ha visto muy pacífico, no se ve al mismo sanguinario de hace unos años. Espero que tus artes marciales funcionen en algo, aun eres un niño, el más pequeño que hemos tenido de hecho. Por favor cuidate.

-Eres tan dulce al preocuparte asi por mi ¿Seguro no tienes inclinaciones también? Es broma, solo gracias, pero no se los dejare fácil, entrenare ya lo veras, no dejare que me pongan un dedo encima, para mi desgracia ya tengo a alguien que hace eso.

-Si te hacen algo… quizá Naruto si los mate.

-Solo soy el de turno, no creo que sea para tanto.

-Ay Sasuke… no conoces a Naruto.

Los días y semanas que siguieron era por las mañanas Naruto atendiendo a Sasuke y por las noches Sasuke atendiendo a Naruto, esa era la vida que había tenido por un mes, hasta que la advertencia de Suigetsu comenzó a ser verdad. Varios hombres se reunían por las noches a conversar, noto que comenzaban a sacar palos y escobas de los closets del conserje. Naruto no lo notaba, ya que estos hombre pretendían seguir respetando.

Unos días después, cuando Sasuke salía del baño, esa misma orda de hombres estaba fuera del baño, solo usando la toalla.

-Te esperabamos… reina.

-Alejate de mi -Pretendió seguir su camino y salir de las duchas.

-Ohhh… ¿a donde vas? -Lo detuvo y lo hizo de nuevo hacia atrás. -Sabes… nunca nos has saludado… ¿Sera por que el rey no te deja? -Varios echaban a reír. -Pero… nosotros queremos darte la bienvenida.

-¿Me ofrecerán una fiesta? Ahora en serio...quítense de mi camino.

-Si… es una fiesta, con todos nosotros. -Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse y a acorralarlo. -Digamos que tu… serás como el premio y cuando acabemos contigo, te llevaremos a nuestro invitado de honor y verá… Que no tiene más el control. -Tomo a Sasuke por el cuello, ahorcandolo un poco. Hizo que sus secuaces le quitaran la poca ropa que traía encima, era un poco difícil batallar con tanto hombre a su alrededor.

-Bastardos…-Se le estaba cortando el aire, pero logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para patearlo lo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna- Te dije que no podía respirar…-Iba a hacer lo mismo con el resto pero si, eran demasiados y lo sujetaron al instante- ¡Malditos! Si me sueltan no tienen idea de lo que les haré.

-¡HAGAN QUE SE CALLE! -Grito uno de ellos y se acerco uno mas a Sasuke, se estaba quitando los pantalones y dejó ver su erección, Sasuke casi vomitaba en ese momento, ese hombre era grotesco y parecia que tenia semanas sin bañarse. Comenzó a acercar esa asquerosa polla a su cara cuando una piedra lo golpeó justamente en la erección y no pudo evitar caer al piso, los golpes en el pene por más mínimos que fuesen eran un dolor indescriptible.

-Si no quieren que lance una mas grande, van a dejar ir a Sasuke. -Dijo Naruto mientras fumaba opio, como si él nunca hubiera lanzado la piedra.

-Tu...ya no eres el que manda aquí...no tenemos porque hacerte caso. -Se levantó a pesar de su dolor y en menos de un segundo todos los reos se le estaban echando encima con clara intención de matarlo.

-Pobres escorias. -Tiró su opio al piso y uno a uno que se iban acercando, así iban cayendo, Naruto solo esquivaba y golpeaba, a pesar de no tener su katana era muy bueno en las artes marciales, su rostro cambió radicalmente, en serio parecía una bestia y no era por lo sexual, era por su manera de moverse, parecía un zorro muy ágil y astuto, y hacia simular nueve colas por aquella rapidez que poseía. Sasuke miraba anonadado, no creía que en verdad fuera posible, pero no era de sorprenderse ya que él era un yakuza temible y justo frente a sus ojos estaba acabando con unos 100 hombres. Cuando ni uno quedo de pie, se acercó al que se había atrevido a ahorcar a Sasuke. -Muéstrame tu cuello Sasuke. -Le dijo sin mirarlo y sin quitarle la vista a aquel grandulón.

-¿Para que? Estoy bien, no apretaba tan fuerte.

-Hazlo.

-Ah…-Ladeo un poco la cabeza, por su puesto que estaba de color rojo para su desgracia tenía la piel muy delicada- ¿Vez? Te dije que estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas. -Tomo de la misma forma por el cuello al grandulón. -¿Todo esto fue tu plan? ¿En serio creíste que te saldrías con la tuya si atacabas a Sasuke y me hirieras el corazón? -Se acercó a su oído y el reo moría de miedo -Yo… no tengo corazon. Y por haber cometido tal acto atroz contra mi… no viviras para contarlo como ellos. -Señaló a sus secuaces. -Tú, morirás y serás el recordatorio del por qué no se deben de meter conmigo, -Lo estranguló hasta la muerte, dejando nuevamente impactado a Sasuke. Cuando lo dejo caer al piso, le estiro la mano a Sasuke y le sonrió, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. -Espero no estes mas herido o esta gente la pagará.

-No lo estoy...pero por supuesto que deberían pagar. -Se acercó a cada uno y los pateo en la boca hasta tirarles los dientes- Malditos…-Respiro un momento- Quiero hacerlo.

-Uhmmm de acuerdo… no estoy acostumbrado a coger después de una masacre, pero esta bien, si te hace sentir mejor.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? Me refiero a que quiero hacer todo eso que tu haces, yo soy bueno...pero no tan bueno, y no me malinterpretes te agradezco tu ayuda pero no quiero estar dependiendo siempre de ti.

-Yo se que no dependes de mi. -Recogió su pipa de opio. -Se que hay mucho potencial dentro de ti, solo que tu nunca te acercaste a mi para entrenamiento. Eres junto conmigo quien reina aquí, solo debes saber usarlo y cómo defenderte para que esto no vuelva a pasar, por ti hago todo, te lo dije.

-No digas estupideces solo soy la...reina de turno o como lo quieras llamar.

-Solo he tenido una reina… y esa eres tu. -Lo miro serio por unos momentos y Sasuke no se la creía. -¿Opio?

-Por favor -Le arrebató la pipa y fumó una honda bocanada, en serio lo necesitaba para procesar eso- Entonces me entrenaras...y esta vez es en serio.

-No es como si yo tuviera una agenda ocupada. Ya no hay gente a quien matar, así que si, te enseñaré.

-Se que encontraras a alguien -Le devolvió la pipa y se le acercó de repente- No soy malagradecido...ya te lo había dicho -Se acercó mucho a sus labios pero al final solo beso apenas su mejilla- Eso fue por lo de hace un rato...te veo en la sala de entrenamiento entonces. -Se adelantó para salir primero.

-¡Querrás decir en la noche! -Le grito Naruto antes de que saliera de su campo visual.

Esta vez hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que entrenarian, por su puesto que tuvieron un respectivo encuentro esa noche, pero tres semanas después de combates rigurosos Sasuke ya casi era una máquina de matar muy parecida a Naruto, no se había equivocado cuando dijo que tenía potencial, casi podía darle la talla a su rey.

-Haz progresado mucho Sasuke… -Dijo Naruto un poco exhausto - Solo está faltando una cosa. -Kiba se acercó con dos katanas bien envueltas, nadie debía dejar que las vieran. -Gracias. -Le lanzó una a Sasuke -El arte de todo yakuza, la katana.

-¿También me enseñaras eso? ¿Así de bueno soy? -Contempló por un segundo la katana.

-Si. -Naruto ya tenía la katana en el mentón de Sasuke, sin que este se diera cuenta. -Aprendes o aprendes, si no, no tendré una reina nunca más. -Bajo la katana. -Aprende a defenderte y más si es de una katana, ¿Crees que podrás bloquearme a mi? ¿El yakuza más temido?

-Al menos podré intentarlo, ¿No lo crees? -Trato de ponerse en posición de defensa- Te estoy esperando.

-Puedes morir. -Y con una tremenda velocidad Naruto, tenía toda la intención de cortar el cuello de Sasuke, pero este lo bloqueo con todo éxito. -Nada mal jovencito…

-¿Que decias yakuza más temido? -Al instante trató de atacar, lo bloqueaba por su puesto pero aun asi lo hacia bastante bien- Creo que tengo un buen maestro, esta es solo una de sus buenas cualidades.

-Y al mejor, pero aun no me superas. -Como si fuera de plástico, tomó la cuchilla y la bajo hasta que tomó por el mango y se la arrebató a Sasuke con toda sutileza y elegancia. -Si, aun te falta.

-Que sea la última vez que me distraigo entonces -Quiso recuperar la katana pero Naruto no se lo permitía.

-¿Puedo saber porque estabas distraído? Sabes que te pudo haber matado si no hubiera sido yo.

-Siempre me han dicho que no debería hacer algo tan estúpido como coquetearle a alguien cuando estoy en batalla pero supongo que tengo mis momentos. -Sonrió de medio lado por un momento.

-¡Ah! Osea que yo tengo la culpa. -Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Podría decirse...interpretalo como tu quieras.

-Teme… pudiste haber muerto. -Acercaba sus labios a los de Sasuke, su cercanía ya era casi nula.

-Lección aprendida entonces…-Esta vez realmente no parecía oponerse a lo que iba a pasar.

-¡UCHIHA TIENES TU VISITA CONYUGAL! -Entró un guardia y espero por no ser asesinado por Naruto. -Lo siento señor Uzumaki.

-No pasa nada, solo sal de aquí. -El oficial inmediatamente se fue. -¿Conyugal? Aun no estas casado ¿O si?

-No hasta donde yo entiendo...a menos que sea…-Se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de decir algo posiblemente comprometedor- Será...mejor que vaya a ver de qué se trata. -Bajo la mirada y salió despacio del lugar.

-Saluda a Sakura. -Dio media vuelta y al momento que Sasuke salió, la katana fue a dar contra la puerta. -Necesito más opio.


	4. Tu sales

**TÚ SALES...**

Al cruzar la puerta de aquella habitación, su prometida Sakura Haruno, lo esperaba impaciente, se abalanzó sobre él y le deposito un beso muy apasionado y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, ya hacía dos meses que no se veían.

-Sasuke, querido, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. -Lo seguia besando. -Ha sido horrible para mi tener que estar esperando, pero veras que pronto tu padre te va a sacar de aquí.

-Si eso es exactamente lo que planeo, no es que disfrute mucho estar aquí adentro…-Lo último lo dijo no tan convencido pero lo supo disimular- Te extrañaba mucho, ¿Sabes? Espero que no me hayas cambiado por alguien más.

-Eso jamás. -Lo jalo hasta la cama para que ambos se sentaran. -En cuanto salgas de aquí, ya tengo todo listo para la boda, no quiero esperar más y poder ser tu señora, y bueno sabes, traerá beneficios a la familia, no es que me importe realmente el dinero, me interesa que ambos estemos juntos.

Sakura Haruno, al igual que Sasuke era una heredera y no era de extrañarse que Fugaku Uchiha quisiera incrementar su poder en la billetera o su cartera de clientes, era un negocio importante ese matrimonio, lo logró con su hermano mayor, tenía que hacer lo mismo con el menor y que un buen linaje y dinero corriera aún por el apellido Uchiha.

-A mi tambien me interesa...y es mas aya de lo que sea que diga mi padre y lo sabes -Sujeto una de sus manos con fuerza- Tu realmente me interesas y no he hecho más que pensar en ti en todo el tiempo que he estado encerrado.

-Bueno… no tenemos que esperar más ¿No? Solo tenemos media hr.

-¡Gracias a dios que estás aquí! Pensé que me volvería loco y no quiero recurrir a otras prácticas…-Se mordió la lengua antes de decir mas, estaria mintiendo.

-Jejeje, si… no queremos que te hagas gay ¿Cierto? -La chica rió bajito e inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto, mostrando su figura esbelta y un conjunto de lenceria negra. -Démonos prisa, lo compre especialmente para ti. -Se sentó en sus piernas.

La chica fue quien dio el primer paso casi abalanzándose sobre Sasuke para besarlo y tocarlo, él por su puesto le correspondía todo lo que hacía. Por unos minutos olvidó completamente su realidad y pensó que ya estaba fuera de prisión, con su familia, sus conocidos, su prometida, la sola idea de eso lo hizo relajarse mucho, sumado a las atenciones que le daba Sakura en ese momento lo hacían sentir tranquilo...cada vez más tranquilo...relajado por completo, tanto así que por un momento hizo parecer que se quedara dormido porque había dejado de recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura y ni siquiera se notaba el trabajo de devolverle los besos.

-¿Sasuke? -La chica paró y noto que Sasuke comenzaba a quedarse dormido. -¡SASUKE!

Mientras tanto, Naruto golpeaba con fuerza el saco de arena, con tanta fuerza que en un par de minutos quedó roto. La idea de que Sasuke estuviera cogiendo con otra persona lo enfermaba, llegó a caer en la idea de que sería mejor mandar a matar a Sakura, pero si lo hacía se ganaría el odio eterno de Sasuke. Salió del área de entrenamiento y se dirigió con los guardias, unas cuantas amenazas bastaron para que lo dejaran pasar a la sala de visitas conyugales, una vez ahí, preguntó en qué cuarto estaba Sasuke Uchiha, eventualmente le dijeron y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escucho, muchas quejas.

-Sasuke… no se te para. -Era Sakura quien agitaba tremendamente el pene de Sasuke que deprisa se despertó al escuchar el grito de Sakura. -¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¡ESTO NO OCURRÍA! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS QUE TE QUEDARAS DORMIDO!

-¡Ya basta eso duele! -La alejó casi empujándola- No me quede dormido solo...supongo que no dormí bien anoche…¿Y qué quieres decir con que no…? -Se incorporó y era cierto, estaba total y completamente flácido- ¿Que rayos? ¿Estas segura que no hiciste algo diferente esta vez?

-¡Vestirme de esta manera es lo que te pone duro como un palo! - Se sentó en el piso y cruzó los brazos, como un berrinche de niña chiquita. -¡Olvidalo! Ya se acabo nuestro tiempo. -Tomó su abrigo y muy enojada salió por una puerta distinta de por donde había entrado Sasuke.

-No espera no te vayas -Por un momento pensó en realmente salir corriendo a perseguirla pero solo alcanzó a salir para luego apoyarse en la puerta- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Aggg! -Se jalaba un poco el cabello por la frustración, no era algo que le pasara normalmente así que estaba confundido y muy enojado.

Después de un mini berrinche en la habitación salió, le hubiera gustado fingir que todo estaba bien para causar envidia en los demás reos, eso ya que muchos vieron cuando Sakura llegaba y claro, era una mujer atractiva no pasó desapercibida pero en este caso no tenía como fingir, no cuando el mismísimo rey estaba ahí observando con una ancha sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Que se supone que haces aqui? -Sasuke lo miraba muy irritado, no era un buen momento.

-Nada, solo planeaba entrar a la habitación, tomar lo que es mio y matar a la mujer, pero veo que no hubo necesidad… se fue por sí sola debido a eso… -Señaló su entrepierna.

-¿Que tanto fue lo que oíste?

-Sasuke… no se te para. -Hizo una mala imitación de Sakura y echó a reír. -Vaya… ¿tan malo eres con las mujeres que ni se te para?

-¡No soy malo en esto, es la primera vez que me ocurre! -Levantó bastante la voz sin darse cuenta- En serio no pasa, debo estar cansado o algo asi.

-Solo tienes derecho a una visita conyugal cada 6 meses… -Seguía burlándose. Tomo camino rebasando a Sasuke. -Ya vámonos, aún tenemos mucho que hacer,

-No me lo tomes a mal pero no estoy de humor tengo que saber que diablos me paso ahí adentro.

-Yo se que es lo que te pasa. -Se recargo en la pared y nuevamente sonrió victorioso.- Tu mi estimado amigo, eres un marica, y no cualquier marica, eres mi marica, eso indica que solo se te para conmigo Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Que? No puedes estar hablando en serio, no puede ser cierto.

-¿A no? -Lo jalo hasta de nuevo entrando a la prisión, lo acorralo contra la pared en un lugar oscuro donde nadie veía, lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso descaradamente, hundiendo su lengua en su boca y pegando mucho su cuerpo, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se frotaran, eso provocaba una sensación exquisita en ambos cuerpos y el libbido se hacia presente. Naruto lo soltó, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, sonrió y con una de sus manos toco con descaro el pene de Sasuke. -¿Vez? Ahora estás duro. ¿Dudas?

-No...aléjate…-Lo empujaba sin lograr mayor resultado- No es posible…-En menos de dos segundos ya se vio a sí mismo ligeramente sonrojado e incluso jadeando un poco, era verdad, solo con eso se había excitado y no tenía manera de ocultarlo.

-Lindas mejillas… ahora solo me pertenecen. -Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. -Tranquilo, te desahogas esta noche.

-Uhmm…-Permaneció recargado en una pared por un momento recuperando el aliento, de pronto simplemente se incorporó y con el poco valor que había reunido alcanzó a Naruto, lo sujetó del brazo y lo empezó a jalar por toda la prisión.

-¿Te sucede algo? Aún debemos seguir con las katanas.

-Al diablo con eso -Lo jalaba mas fuerte- No pienso esperar hasta la noche...lo vamos a hacer ahora mismo. -Se giró un momento para mirarlo por primera vez en todo el rato- Quiero coger.

-Vaya… -Lo dejo un poco sorprendido pero a la vez muy complacido. -Tendré que dejar mi guardia a alguna de mis perras, pero no me quejo… adelante.

Después de aquel día, los encuentros entre Sasuke y Naruto fueron más constantes y Sasuke acudía más de una vez con Naruto.

-Intentemos esta posición. -Lo tomo por las caderas y lo coloco tal y como un perro o cualquier otro animal lo haría. -Ahora… maullaras gatito.

-Si...lo hare…-Mantenía la cabeza abajo no tenía idea en qué momento se había vuelto tan obediente y deseoso de cumplirle sus caprichos- Miau…¿Así?

-Los gatos no hablan. -Lo penetró sin avisar, tomando fuertemente sus caderas y haciendo un vaivén sin control contra el trasero de Sasuke. ¡Wow! A pesar de tanto tiempo sigues tan estrecho.

-Ugggg...miau…-Iba a protestar por su puesto pero era cierto, disfrutaba el hecho de comportarse así al menos por una vez.

-¡Maulla! -Sus estocadas eran únicamente dirigidas a su próstata, con toda la intención de hacerlo correr de esa manera. Lo jalo del cabello para poder obtener más control, si bien le gustaba el control de la prisión, más le gustaba tener el control sobre Sasuke. -Ugh… me puedo venir solo así.

-¡Miau! -Casi gritaba y más cada vez que llegaba hasta su próstata, se sentía realmente bien y ya no tenia ningún caso negarlo, era mejor dejarse hacer y disfrutarlo después de todo Naruto siempre supo lo que hacía.

Pero no era lo único que compartían, su nivel de intimidad llegó más allá que el sexo, Naruto le contaba cómo fue su vida antes que lo encerraran y como es que se hizo de tanto dinero y poder, Sasuke por su parte le contaba lo más relevante que había vivido en su vida, y como planeaba vivirla, prácticamente se habían vuelto uña y mugre. Ya pasados un mes más, Sasuke se sentía ya lo suficientemente cómodo con Naruto a su alrededor y la parte que más le gustaba del día, era cuando entrenaban y tenían sus acercamientos íntimos de vez en cuando, era divertido… era como si de verdad… Sasuke se estuviera enamorando.

Una tarde, Naruto le pidió que no fueran a entrenar, le tenía preparado algo y a pesar de que fuera la prisión, sabía cómo mover a la gente y que les prepararan una cena digna de una cita, bajo la luz del atardecer y muy impecable. Naruto ordeno que preparan comida Italiana y especialmente con salsa de tomate, sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba la pasta con salsa de tomate o todo aquello que tuviera tomate.

-Espero te guste. -Le dijo al oído, cuando Sasuke vio esa romántica escena.

-¿Esto es legal dentro de un lugar como este? Apenas lo creo -Y era cierto, se frotaba los ojos pero aun así no lo creía.

-Si eres Uzumaki Naruto, sabrás cómo sobrevivir a la cárcel, y si eres Uchiha Sasuke, sabes de lo que hablo. -Lo invito a sentarse.

-Si ese es un tipo de maldita indirecta no es gracioso -Se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya… solo disfrutalo. -Se sentó igualmente y comenzó a comer. -La razón del por qué te traje aquí es porque quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Que se supone que estas planeando esta vez? -Lo miraba fijamente mientras comía.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, ven a vivir conmigo, olvida a tu familia, olvida todo y vive conmigo, te daré todo, incluso un negocio si así lo deseas y a tu familia le daré seguridad. Tendré una cita mañana con el juez y mis abogados, hablaré con ellos sobre tu salida y la mia, sera lo mas pronto posible, te lo aseguro y tu y yo podremos vivir en paz, planeo dejar de cometer crímenes, no quiero seguir aquí un día más, pondre franquicias y de eso viviremos. ¿Que dices?

-¿Crees que yo quiero seguir aquí? Ah...imagino que sabes lo que me estas proponiendo…¿Esto es porque ahora estoy medianamente interesado en ti?

-No… es porque estoy enamorado de ti. -Lo miro a los ojos, era una confesión fuerte, pero no temía a lo que Sasuke dijera, estaba dispuesto a luchar por él.

-Maldita sea ¿Porque dices las cosas más raras en los peores momentos? -Se había sonrojado, y mucho, pero quiso disimularlo al instante mirando hacia alguna de las paredes- Está bien supongo que podría aceptar esa propuesta.

-¡Genial! -Naruto no era una de las personas más expresivas del mundo, pero con su sonrisa, podía imaginarse Sasuke, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. -Salud entonces. -Tomo las copas, las lleno de vino blanco y le dio una a Sasuke para brindar.

-Si si...lo que tu digas. -Aún tenía la cara roja, incluso las orejas pero aun así decidió brindar, después de todo si le gustaba la idea.

Esa noche como otras, también tuvieron sexo, o más bien ya fue más allá del sexo, era algo inmensamente romantico y lindo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se arregló con su mejor traje y estaba listo para ir a hablar con el juez y sus abogados, Sasuke le deseo mucha suerte, sabía que la situación no era fácil y corría peligro la libertad de ambos.

Naruto al entrar a la oficina del juez, sus abogados no tenían una muy buena pinta esa mañana. Se sentó frente el juez y lo saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días, señor Hiruzen.

-Señor Uzumaki iré al grano -Le respondió mientras revisaba unos papeles- Debido a la naturaleza inmencionable de muchos de sus crímenes solo mencionare algunos...asesinato, extorsión, tráfico...sin mencionar claro lo que ha hecho en su tiempo en prisión, en especial amenaza, tortura, homicidio en varios grados. -Tomó un respiro- He hablado con sus abogados durante las últimas semanas, esa es la razón por la que se encuentra aquí...por eso…

-¿Abogados? ¿De qué está hablando el juez? -La expresión de Naruto, estaba entre furica y aterrada. Y los abogados ,

-No es necesario que hable ya he tomado una decisión. Naruto Uzumaki...usted está…

Sasuke, estaba junto con Suigetsu en el Gimnasio, quería darle una paliza a Naruto en cuanto llegara, eso para demostrarle lo fuerte que se había hecho.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres golpearlo? ¿No te irá mal?

-Precisamente eso es lo que quiero que intente, ahora no me podrá apalear como lo hacía antes eso te lo garantizo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, acaba de entrar. -Señaló a la puerta y si era Naruto, pero traía una cara llena de terror y ni siquiera se había cambiado su traje.

-Ya largate de aqui -Le hizo una señal a Suigetsu para que los dejara solos, cuando salía todas las ganas de golpearlo se habían desvanecido- Mira tu cara, como si no te hubieran dado buenas noticias.

-¿Podemos ir al patio? Necesito contarte algo.

Sasuke accedió sin chistar y siguió a Naruto. En el patio, había unas escaleras que daban hacia el exterior de la prisión y se podía apreciar una buena vista de la ciudad, Naruto se sentó en lo más alto, dejando colgando sus pies al aire y observaba el paisaje.

-Saldras en un mes, esta todo listo… y si no lo hacia yo, el inepto de tu padre te hubiera dejado un año aquí.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es excelente ya estaba harto de este lugar! Por fin saldremos, ya era hora.

-No saldremos, tu saldras.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿No te liberaron?

-Si lo hicieron.

-¿Pero entonces? Aprende a expresarte mejor porque no lo entiendo.

-Sasuke… yo estoy condenado a muerte el mismo día que tu sales.

Cuando escucho esas palabras todo dejó de tener importancia para Sasuke, era como si no escuchara nada más que lo que había dicho Naruto, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, le acababan de romper el corazón por primera vez en su vida, porque él también se había enamorado y más que romper… su corazón estaba llorando.


End file.
